Gynecologists have traditionally employed blind procedures such as dilatation and curettage (D&C) for intra-uterine diagnosis and treatment. More recently, they have begun to use hysteroscopic techniques, with a camera and operating instruments insert4d into the uterus through the cervix. Being able to see inside the uterus allows experienced surgeons to work more effectively, with fewer complications; however, operating with instruments inserted through the narrow cervical canal places great demands on surgeons' skill and dexterity. Hysteroscopic surgery can even increase complication rates, especially for surgeons inexperienced with hysteroscopy. The simulator developed in Phase I and proposed for extension in Phase II will allow surgeons to learn in a standardized environment with low instructional costs, built-in performance evaluation, no patient risk, and varied pathologies determined by a curriculum, not by the random flow of patients. Phase I produced a prototype simulator for the common hysteroscopy tasks-cervical dilation, endometrial ablation, and polyp extraction. Here distinguished surgical educators evaluated the simulator, providing validation and guidance for Phase II. The Phase II will include instructional design and implementation of three training software modules, custom interface hardware development, and simulator evaluations, resulting in a refined simulator ready for delivery to customers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Immersion is a world leader in the commercialization of medical simulators using patented TouchSense. Technology that lets physicians feel forces and tactile sensations as they operate on a virtual patient. Hysteroscopy is a common technique performed by obstetrician/gynecologists, the specialty with the largest number of surgical residents in the U.S. A commercial simulator would increase the quality of training and speed adoption improved hysteroscopy procedures.